memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Stowaways
|}} Jake and Nog take on a camp of ruthless assassins! Publisher's description ;From the book jacket: The wasteland. :Jake Sisko and his best friend, Nog, make plans to sneak aboard a shuttle Doctor Bashir is piloting down to Bajor. After all, it's been a while since Jake has been on a planet. And they'll be back before Commander Sisko returns to Deep Space Nine from his diplomatic mission in a nearby star system. :The boys expect to have a great time -- they will secretly follow the Doctor around and see the sights of Sakelo City. But what they see terrifies them as they watch the doctor being kidnapped! :''Now with the help of a Bajoran girl, Sesana, Jake and Nog strike out on their own to find the doctor. First the three friends must make their way through the dangerous territory that surrounds the city. But finding the doctor in the Bajoran wastelands is only part of their problem. Then Jake and Nog have to rescue Doctor Bashir from an army of killers without getting captured themselves.... References Characters :Atira Sesana • Julian Bashir • Beklesh • Carik Madal • Nog • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Tikar Antol • Veldor • Whitefoot Atira Meklat • Jadzia Dax • Fanto • Kira Nerys • Keiko O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Opaka • Rom • Locations :Bajor • Deep Space 9 • docking ring • Fanto's Rip • Hospitality Tower • Promenade • Sakelo City • Sakelo Hub spaceport • Scar Earth • Mars • Vigan Delta • Vigan Delta V Starships and vehicles : (Starfleet shuttlecraft) • runabout • ''Thuvis Races and cultures :Bajoran • Ferengi • Human • Vulcan Cardassian • Klingon • Mendebelan • Romulan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Order of Hispin • Starfleet • Turnaways • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Council • Bajoran Resistance • Vedek Assembly Science and technology :biosynergic accelerator • cloaking device • holodeck • molybidenal landing pad • sonic shower • subspace • turbolift • vandellium Ranks and titles :chief medical officer • constable • doctor • kai • secret agent • vedek Other references :anthrolite • aspth • asteroid • Bajoran fizz • Bajoran religion • baseball • chocolate • crocohippus • crystal tingler • fabor • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • glop • glowsilk • lopp • mesto salad • Occupation of Bajor • pasta • sevala Appendices Related media *Kai Opaka's departure from Bajor in " " is alluded to. Background *''Stowaways'' features Bashir unwinding by pretending to be a secret agent, which the series would later introduce in "Our Man Bashir". Brad Strickland commented "For some reason or other, it struck me that a very serious doctor might want to unwind by pretending to be a secret agent - and that was the genesis of the storyline. I was delighted later on when show writers picked up on that aspect of Bashir's personality and incorporated it into a couple of scripts". (Voyages of Imagination) Images stowaways.jpg|Cover image. stowaways art.jpg|Cover art by Gutierrez. stowaways German cover orig.jpg|German language edition cover image. stowaways German cover.jpg|German language re-issue edition cover image. sesana.jpg|Sesana. nogYA.jpg|Nog. aMoonOfBajor.jpg|A moon of Bajor. aMoonOfBajor2.jpg|A moon of Bajor. bajoranCampRockslideStowaways.jpg|Bajoran criminals' camp. bajoranCampStowaways.jpg|Bajoran criminals' camp. jakeStowaways.jpg|Jake Sisko and an animal of Bajor. bajoranCampStowaways2.jpg|Bajoran criminals' camp. Connections Timeline External links * category:dS9 novels category:yA novels